1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to identification means, generally, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to identification means having memory means economically and conveniently disposed therein and which memory means has stored therein limitations as to the valid times and/or numbers of uses of the identification means.
2. Background Art
Identification means, such as identification cards, are widely used in a variety of contexts and may be used as bank cards, credit cards, club membership cards, and cards for ski area and amusement park use, etc. Frequently, such cards have identifying indicia thereon which may include an identification number or a photograph. Often, in an attempt to prevent forging of such cards, the cards may also include bar codes, magnetic strips, and/or holographic images disposed thereon. However, relatively inexpensive photo and electronic reading, copying, and encoding device have become widely available to assist in forging such cards.
To hinder forging of identification cards, some cards are constructed with electronic circuitry therein to further identify the genuineness of the cards. However, such cards are expensive to manufacture and require special tooling to insert the circuitry in the card during manufacture the manufacturing process thereof.
In a recent attempt to make identification cards more secure, small memory devices, or "touch memories," containing identification information are being adhesively attached to identification cards. When access is desired to a restricted area, for example, the touch memory is read in a reading device and the holder given or denied access depending on whether or not the card is valid or invalid. A further use of touch memories is on debit cards with which one may pay for a service or services up to some total amount set in the touch memory. A substantial disadvantage of such devices, however, is that the adhesive used is extremely expensive and can cost as much as $0.06 per card for the small amount of adhesive.
In another conventional use of the touch memory, the touch memory is inserted in a hole in the card and held therein by means of a retainer ring.
A disadvantage of such cards is that, since the touch memory includes a battery therein, the height of the touch memory is substantially greater than the thickness of the card and, therefore, the touch memory protrudes a substantial distance from the surface of the card, regardless of the method of attachment, making it inconvenient to slide the card into a wallet, for example.
A limitation of all such known identification cards is that there is no known way to disable such cards from further use when validity time periods or use limits have been exceeded.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide means of affixing a device to store validation information onto an identification card without changing the manufacturing process for the card itself.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an identification card with an electronic memory affixed thereto such that the overall thickness of the total package is essentially the same as that of the identification card alone.
It is a further object of the invention to provide means to permanently disable from use an identification card that is identified as no longer being valid.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.